A Crazy Christmas!
by Madam Jokudaim Kanaya Maryam
Summary: Hey all I finally am doing my Christmas Special! various crossovers' also if you want to be concluded with on of your Ocs' :"All those who want to be included to be in Author's Christmas Reunion Party please Private Message Seikatsu Shirosaki Bethlehem!"Loki said smiling. Also rated M for foul language also yaoi don't like then move pass this story!
1. Christmas WHAT!

**Welcome all to my Holiday Christmas Special!hopeyou enjoy!**

**Also Author is me!**

Chapter 1

Christmas WHAT?!

Twitching Author stared blankly at the fully decorated Christmas Tree that could only be done by...

"LOKI!"She roared and a blur appeared to show Author's youngest creation Loki-Haru the Horseman of Death of the four Sisters' of the Apocalypse, she was child like with black hair, pale skin and wild green eyes wearing a black christmas Santa girl outfit.

"Yes Creator?"she asked smiling innocently.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY LIVING ROOM?!"Author roared shark teeth style expression on her face, Author was around 5'6, not skinny as a twig but had some decent fat on her, long wavey auburn hair, faint tan skin, frowning face and blue eyes' wearing her usual faded jeans', a usual sweater and bare foot.

"Well its gonna be Christmas soon so I did this for you!"Loki smiled brightly only making the tic mark on Author's face grow.

"Also Elijah already sent out the invitations for the Christmas Party!"Loki said smiling.

"What Christmas Party why wasn't I informed!"Author said waving her arms wildly in anger.

"Because you would have said no also the Twins Isaiah and Haruko are putting up your art work on the walls!"Loki said and Author dragged Loki through the hall of they're big modern house to find two of the four horsemen hanging anime art work and some self portrait real life drawings'.

"...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!"roared Author making one gasp and fall from the ladder onto the other who was at the bottom.

"Ow..."both murmered making Loki laugh.

"Dang Author trieing to kill us?"murmered one, who had shoulder length black hair and amber eyes' with pale skin and calm aura known as Haruko.

"Yeah try and kill us!"snarled the other who had mocha skin, black hair two banges frammed her face and storm gray eyes of Isaiah.

"Now what about this Christmas Party you forgot to tell me about?"Author said a menacing aura around her, Loki was laughing in the background still.

"Oh yeah Elijah was suppose to tell you"Both said at the same time.

"Now you know so calm down Creator"a mature older voice came, turning to see wild curly black hair framing a stern face, pale skin and red eyes of Elijah the eldest of the four.

"Yeah you don't want to get gray hair"another ancient but younge voice came and to show Author's first creation pale skin, thin frame, long purple hair, sharp features and violet eyes of Alexandra Chaos, sighing Author nodded.

"There isn't anything to stop you all..."Author said and Loki smiled with Haruko while Isaiah smirked and no expression from Alexandra or Elijah.

"Thought not so whos coming?"Author asked.

"Well I sent invitations to people so its they're decision"Elijah said.

**"All those who want to be included to be in Author's Christmas Reunion Party please Private Message Seikatsu Shirosaki Bethlehem!"Loki said smiling.**


	2. Arrivals start to come

**Here is an update!**

Chapter 2

Old Friends New Friends!

Author stared blankly as the four girls wildly decorated her house, Isaiah was holding Haruko up as the horseman of Famine hung tinsel, Loki was wildly slicing paper laughing insanely and result was perfect snow flakes, Elijah was checking off everything and Alexia had left to open portals from the worlds'.

An hour later

"Oh Creator~!"a creepy voice came from behind Author who was sitting on her couch reading yaoi and drinking Arizona tea paled.

"Y-Yes?"Author asked gulping to see Loki, Haruko and Isaiah behind her demonic auras' with gleaming eyes'.

"TIME TO DRESS FOR THE PARTY!"they screamed and dragged the poor girl away.

"GYAAAH NO!"Author screamed and was wrestled out of her cloths and into sexy Elf outfit blushing she covered the exposed skin.

"I hate you all!"Author shouted glaring, seeing as Haruko was gay, Isaiah bi and Loki was neither.

Haruko had a nosebleed blushing wildly, Isaiah just tsked smirking and Loki was laughing merrily.

Knocking came and as Author opened it to be tackled by an African American woman who was beautiful.

She had brown eyes', dark skin, was 5'6 in baggy black pants and shirt, long raven hair, with blonde, red, copper and gray highlights'. Also she was bear foot.

"AUTHOR-CHAN!"She screamed into Author's ear.

"Oh Red Crow its good to see you!"Author said smiling while hugging the ditzy fellow yaoi fan member.

"Creator can you not glomp and squeal to your friends in public?"a rough voice came to show Shad and Hari.(An:if you read Red Crow's bleach crossover HP then you know what they look like!)

"Gaki!Shad!"a shout came and both were tackled from behind by Alexia.

"Alexia!"Shouted Hari who's mouth was near Shad's poor ear, the cross dressor and the violet hair woman hugged laughing merrily.

"How did you get the message?"Author asked Red Crow both ignoring the incident with they're Ocs'.

"Well Loki came by handing me the invitation, it went like this:"

_*Flash Back*_

_Red Crow looked outside when her door was kicked down to see Loki smiling._

_"Come to Author's Christmas Party there will be yaoi there!"Loki said smiling and handed over the envelope and Red Crow lead her inside._

_While she was reading the letter Loki had picked a fight with Hari and were doing serious damage on the poor house, Shad staying out of it._

_"Well yes we will go!"Red Crow laughed and yanked out some dark cloths._

_"Now lets see what to wear hmm better start with my Uke form Sexy Uke no Jutsu!"Red Crow said having to make up the technique to reveal a boy version as she put on cloths to wear ignoring that Loki and Hari had destroyed the backyard"_

_*End*_

"and that was what happened"Red Crow said smiling and Author sweat dropped.

"I'll have Alexia repair the damages"Author said, more knocking came to reveal the Naruto Universe, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura (An:die bitch!), Gaara, Lee, Neji, Hinata and lastly Minato and Kushina being they're escorts.

"KUSHINA-SAMA DATTABAYO!"Author and Red Crow shouted smiling at the awesome Ninja woman.

"Hey Writers' DATTABANGO!"Kushina said smiling with them.

"Naruto-kun its good to see you!"Red Crow said smiling at the blonde and blinked, Naruto had changed a lot, his hair was longer and in a low pony tail, dark tan skin, Seme aura and cold eyes'.(An:If you read Backwards by the amazing Emonaruto97-sama then you know what I mean go Seme Naruto-kun!)

"Hn"He said.

"...Lo Ki Chop!"Author roared and Naruto fell to the floor twitching Author's hand was smoking in a chop form.

"Never bandwagon Hiei Jaganshi!"Author said.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"Naruto snarled glaring at Author,"I should kill you!"

"Meh I wouldn't hurt me if I were you"Author said and Naruto turned to see a smiling innocent Loki but the aura was not so innocent, demonic aura and malicious madness murder poured off her.

"Hurt Creator then I will have your soul in my after life"She said with a dark voice making Naruto pale and shudder.

"Moving on!"Author said leading everyone in, last was Sakura as she drawled near the door Author slammed it into her face.

"Oh I'm sorry"Author said sneering, not sorry at all.(An:for all those Sakura lovers' sorry I really hate her so MOVE ON!)

Elijah walked in, a reindeer outfit with no expression on her face.

_'Oh Elijah I feel no envy for you '_thought Author as she smirked at her mature creation.

Knocking came again as Red Crow was challenging Sakura for the battle of who Sasuke would go with and Author was on Red's side with being with Naruto.

Opening to see a bright smile of her elementary childhood friend Holly with her two creations' Blade and Claw Shifter.

"Girl you made it!"Author smiled brightly.

"Of course we would come Claw wanted to see if he could get blackmail of Alexia kissing a certain someone under the mistletoe!"Holly said smiling as the lizard scoffed thats right Blade and Claw are humanoid lizards so stop making a fit.

A crash came and followed by a scream turning to see Alexia being glomped and cuddled by an older woman who looked similar to Alexia and had albino hair and sapphire mixed with gold eyes'.

"MOM GET OFF!"the Immortal screamed struggling her Mother's death hold.

"My sweet little daughter!"the woman cooed.

"Uh...everyone meet Nyra Chaos"Author sweat dropped having a bad feeling that her house was gonna be demolished.


	3. Not so much Eggnog, fight galore!

**Hey all I'm gonna squeeze in another chapter!**

ChApTeR 3

EgG nOg, FiGhTs GaLoRe!.!.!

After finally getting Nyra off poor Alexia a couple more universes came in, Bleach with Rukia, Ichigo, Gin, Orihime, Byakuya, Urahara, Shirosaki, Toshiro and Chad.

Followed by the Yu Yu Hakusho Universe with the Yusuke gang, Botan, Yukina and Koenma.

Sadly as soon as Naruto Universe meet Bleach and Yu Yu Hakusho crazy things happened 1:Kurama had special interest in Naruto as much as Sasuke's rage, 2:Yusuke was being beat up by Alexia, Elijah and Isaiah for flirting with Haruko and almost castrated by Loki, 3:Yukina and Loki were having a great time much to Hiei's displeasure, and also Author, Kushina, Red Crow and Urahara were setting bets on whos gonna be with who making Minato, Ichigo and Toshiro call them the "Dangerous Four".

Alas Author was watching as Red Crow ask her if Hari and Alexia could show the group how it was for two Immortals to fight.

"Sure what you think guys'?"Author asked turning to the rest of the party getting excited nods'.

Alexia and Hari stood outside in the snow ready.

**(Epic battle scene! will try my best!**

_**"black"**_** is the moves I make up**

**"Black"**** is the spells and incantations i made up)**

"Alright ready...BON KOI!"Author roared and Alexia ran in a blur and plunged her tan colored fist into Hari's stomach making him fly into the air flip and land on his feet.

"Wanna play dirty eh Sensei?well then _Semket's move 28:rain of the arrows_!"Hari shouted jumping up in the air and twirled in a full circle sending Senbon needles at Alexia.

"_SORROW DANCE OF THE PHARAOH_!"She shouted and started to spin in a blur dodging the rain of arrows' until there were none left, landing softly Hari readied.

"_Gwain no Jankai:Fire of Enternal!_"Alexia said and her mouth glowed showing viens in her skin as her mouth open taking a deep breath as small flames of blue flicked in her lips as she roared making a long snake collum of blue erupt and go torward's Hari.

"_Amphitrite's Shield of Protection!_"Hari said and a bubble of water came and covered him as the flames covered him all angles'.

Dwindling the bubble was still there and glowing.

"Wha...how..?"Koenma asked amazed.

"Amphitrite's legendary skill Shield of Protection was a gift from her Husband Lord Posiedon so if harm comes to her she will be able to summon the bubble and even Gwain's Fire of Eternal can not destroy, Amphitrite gave it to the Priestesses' of her temple and then all through passed down to Alexandra who taught to Hari"Author explained easily.

The bubble disappeared and Alexia smirked.

"Your doing well Gaki"Alexia said.

"Hai Alexia-sensei"Hari said,

"_Kuran no Jango:Pureblood's Blood Lust!_"Hari said and cut his thumb and the blood morphed a grotistic head with fangs', leather rough skin and covering half its face was long black hair as it flew to Alexia.

"_Sabaku 34:Splash of Blood_"Alexia said and made a long gash into her arm as the blood poured out and slammed into the head as both disappeared.

"Your skills are getting sharper my student, lets step it up a notch"Alexia said and bended her knees' in a half crouch.

"I would not agree more Sensei"Hari said and the same possession.

"_**YAMI NAI KUNEZE**_!"they both roared and both had lightning surround them in an aura way both roaring in they're raise of chakra, Alexandra's was purple with splash of gold and blue, Hari's was a red with splash of silver and green.

"Author-san may I ask something?"a soft timid voice came, turning Author looked into the eyes of Yukina.

"Yes Yukina-chan?"Author asked, Red Crow blinked from Author's right.

"Um what is happening now?"Yukina asked shyly and Author smiled.

"Well Yukina they are now doing physical stage you see in the fight of immortals' there are many stages one is the chakra stage called _Bon Koi _which was what you saw, now there are in the physical stage known as _Yami Nai Kuneze_, this certain battle is a battle of test between Teacher and Student, a simple exercise which the teacher checks if they're student is improving if this were an enemy fight oh that is worse, it will make World War 2 look like a playground fight"Author said and many eyes' widened in shock.

"Right now they're raising they're strength level with chakra as an invisible shield second skin for fatal blows' similar to Gaara-kun's sand armor"Author said looking at Gaara who was standing beside Hiei.

They watched as the lightning disappeared and a soft glow of Purple and Red Aura remained.

"Would you like to do this one Red Crow?"Author asked.

"I would love it."getting up Red Crow cleared her throat.

"This is the second stage physical blows will come, if a really fatal attack comes the stage will forfeit and a penalty will come, for a short hour for the two to be healed now _YAMI NAI KUNEZE_!"screamed Red Crow.

"Fantastic speech"Author said clapping along with Holly.

Thats when it began, Alexia shot at Hari and twisted her torso to the side and her elbow jutted out and slammed into Hari's arms which had blocked his chest, sparks came from the contact of the two aura's, flying back and then they both started to fight fast with grace of a Hyuuga but force of strength honor of Kushina Uzumaki.

Alexia was unleashing blows at Hari as Hari to her both blocking fast and strong lasting a whole hour before Alexia suddenly moved back then forward with a swish of her legs and hips as she got passed Hari's arms, face inches from his and suddenly slammed a knee into his gut sending him flying into the air, jumping up, she kicked him karate style in his back sending him higher.

"_**Learn your place my Student**_"her powerful voice came as she appeared over him and lifted up her leg having her toe touch her fingers and the leg slammed down on Hari's stomach sending him hurling down into the ground, landing easily Alexia waited until Hari stood up with a grunt.

"You will need to work on your guard and reflexes my Student but you have improved"Alexia said and Hari nodded.

"_**HERITAGE!**_"they both shouted and the auras' disappeared and many marks dark and celtice or runes appeared on they're skin.

"Heritage is one of the final stages and the deadliest, they both use Chakra, spells or even summons of they're family lineage, since Alexandra allowed Hari to learn many Clan Immortal moves this will be interesting"Author explained.

"Yes it will"Red Crow said.

"_YANO NO JAMA:EYES OF CANCER!"_Hari screamed, his hands moving signs of Wolf, Ram and Heart and his eyes bled dark red, his pupils tiny and light red with little specks and black in them.

"Yano No Jama:Eyes of Cancer is a technique in the Yano clan that can see beyond guard of an opponent"Red Crow said.

Everyone noticed Alexia was doing a lot of hand signs saying in a nice clear voice:

"Snake, Sphinx, Anubis, Dog, Dragon, Shinigami, Ra, Set, Tiger, Bear, Hedgehog, Heartless, Krishna, Kali, Shiva..._CHAOS NO SACRIFICE:EYES OF THE SERVANT OF THE GODS'!_"Alexandra shouted and then screamed bloody murder making everyone's blood curl, watching in fascination as glowing came from her eyes of white, blood dripped in tears down her cheeks' as she screamed of pain.

"She never taught Hari that move, Alexandra's blood family was servants of the gods' they're name Chaos, this Jutsu is forbidden and painful, Alexandra explained its like a thousand needles puncturing into your brain from your eyes', a thousand flames licking into your sockets' and many bites over of a Basilisk injection of venom."Shad said sorrowfully, Yukina was crying and many men were horrified.

"...My one regret of this is the pain of Alexandra...she was my first creation that nurtured me into a confident girl I am now"Author whispered, a lone tear sliding from her eye.

They noticed Alexandra's screamed ceased and smoke was from her eyes' which were closed, opening them to show black whites, poisonous green irises and white pupils'.

"May we start"Alexandra said in a hush whisper as the tears of blood on her face dried making her looks inhuman.

"Sensei I am honored you will fight me with the Eyes of the Servant of the Gods'"Hari said.

"You deserve it Gaki for all the work you been through"Alexia whispered and they began to run at each other.

Alexia leaned back.

"_Gaia's Skin encase!_"She said and slammed her hands to the ground as it rumbled and shot up around Hari who jumped up into the air, as the walls caved around were he used to be.

"_Monks' of Kai:Rotation!_"Hari shouted and as he landed on the ground spinning in a whole circle repeatedly as gusts of winds' blew and hit Alexia who grounded her feet into the ground.

"_Chaos Ally:Jokudaime Uzumaki's strength of stone!_"Alexia said and ran at Hari, sliding away were he stood was a huge crater from Alexia's hand.

"Jokudaime was Alexia's tital as the Ally to the Uzumaki clan"Author said and smiled at Naruto.

"Be proud to be a Uzumaki"Author said and Naruto smiled as Kushina.

"_CANCER'S RAGE:SLICE OF JUDEGMENT!_"Hari roared and his hand in a strait form passed Alexia's cheek and suddenly blood dripped from the cut and Alexia roared, eyes intensing.

"Its alright Teacher give me all you got"Hari said grinning.

"Oh Fucknuts"Author murmured.

"_CHAOS MOVE:ORDER OF SHIVA!_"Alexia screeched and suddenly lightning, wind, spirits burst into the air as Alexia punched, slashed and kicked at Hari who started to cough and hack up blood, as the Jutsu wore off Hari was on his knees couching fro bruises, cuts and broken limbs', looking up Hari looked into the eyes of his teacher who sighed and her eyes faded back to the usual purple.

"You done well Hari, _Rhea's touch:love of a mother_"She said softly and with a soft glow and hug Hari's wounds were gone and, his hair was long and red, tan skin lighter then Shad's, sharp features.

"Hari you are now a Warrior of the Chaos family and from now on known as the Akadaime Master of the Red"Alexia said smiling brightly, many cheered as Hari ran and hugged Alexia laughing brightly both the Jokudaime and Akadaime smiled at Shad who let a small smile appeared, Alexia, Red Crow were cheering, Holly was talking fast with her creations and Botan about the fight.

"Wait awe crap look what you did to my yard!"Author shouted.

**ALSO TO ANY COPY CATS DO NOT TAKE AWAY THE MOVES I MADE UP THEY'RE MINE SO STAY AWAY YOU FUCKIN COPIERS' WHO DON'T HAVE A LIFE OR I WILL SUE YOU!**


	4. HELP!

MAYDAY MAYDAY!MY STUPID AUTHOR ALMOST GOT HER UPDATE CHAPTER SAVED FOR A CRAZY CHRISTMAS WHEN HER COMPUTER DIED AND ALL HER WORK SLIPPED AWAY!NOW SHE LOST HER CONFIDENCE AND WON'T REWRITE IT! PLEASE SEND IN PMS AND REVIEWS TO HELP HER!

-Muse


	5. Confidence back ATTACK OF THE MARY SUES!

**Hi all!I got my confidence back after a threat of the almighty bitch slap by Red Crow!LETS GET THIS BABY DONE DATTEJANGO!**

ChApTeR 4

Attack of the MaRy SuEs!

After the battle Author was weeping in a corner about her poor yard, Red Crow was trying to get her out, Loki was talking with Kushina, Haruko was cheering Isaiag on as she arm wrestled with Yusuke and Naruto was talking with Kurama, Hari was snuggled up to Shad as Alexandra talked with him and everything was crazy as usual...until the eggnog came and everything calmed down.

A bang came to the door.

"Hello?"Loki asked as she opened the door and was trampled by a person causing Kushina to shout her name and try to help the poor horseman up.

There stood pale and shaken was a man, he had long black hair, skin pale but some hint of scales, red eyes slit and a dragons sleek tail from his behind, he wore a sleevless black trench coat, army black jeans, tank top underneath and combat boots'.

"Nightmare the Dragon whats up bro?"Author asked smiling at the other author.

"Horrible...so many...horrible..."he whispered and sat down on a couch.

"Whats horrible?"Red Crow asked, she had a glass of eggnog in one hand and a candy cane in the other with another behind her ear.

"They swarmed us...we had no chance they took her..."Nightmare covered his face with his hands his shoulders shaking.

"Who attack ya?"Author asked touching one of his shoulders'.

"The Mary Sues, the horrible rainbow colored ones..."Nightmare said, eberyone shivered.

"I thought they were banished to the null void dimension?"Red Crow said confused.

"They were or until now"Author said sucking on the end of a Willy Wonka candy cane holding a jolly rancher flavored one in her other hand.

"Wait I thought there were only one kind of Mary Sue?"Hari asked the Akudaime looked confused.

"Technically theres two species Hari-chan, heres a history lesson:

Our Creator, some culturals believe like Christianity God made humans, but also other Gods' its like a level based theres the first floor Ultimate Creation or Gloriouse of Domainer GOD, then theres his helpers the angels lead by his strongest of the species Archangels' they watch over the other gods like Hindu, Romanian, Greek Roman ect. thats the second level then theres the third level the top begining of humans Authors' we help the system of life by creating stories of many by the imagination, with a single pencil, pen or paper matierial we can create anything with the flow but we have this temple the begining of our blood, we don't procreate or stuff because when we die, we crumbled to paper dust or ink powder, matierial is then taken and have the stuff born a new Author Rebornation or Recarnation of someone else for example: Red Crow if she were to die her esscence will be reborn into entirely different person. Then the next level Characters', Ocs' and Mary Sues they're the people, species that are created like Ichigo hes a character, or Gaara they're OC or Original Character, then Oc or Out of Character like Alexandra or Shad, but the hybrid between Original Character or Out of Character is like Naruto or Hari. And finally Mary Sues, people usually mix them up but there are two types the first is the characters that aren't truley based off someone and has a flaw like my own character Sioban shes based off of Tsunade from Naruto only by the woman's strength but thats it, Sioban is different by having different characteristics inside her. The playfullness of Naruto, the temper Anko but she has flaws, shes emotional, she can't handle anything death of a friend well or the pain of someone she loves, she would give up anything for they're safety the same thing with Alexandra, she would give up her power for the safety of someone she loved. Anyways then theres the other kind the one who is made of rainbows or has every character love her or even invincible with to many inheritances and that is the last level"Author said taking a big breath after that.

Thats when the door opened to reveal a freaking disgusting sight:

Rainbow everything, wings, tail, ears and pig tailed hair.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE COMING INTO MY HOUSE?!"Author shouted getting up in the abomination's face.

"Lol my name is Jessie Anna Choosiki Jaganshi1!I am Hiei's other sister lol Kurama loves me!111 lol you love me two1!"the thing said and tried to kiss Author who shrieked and pushed her away.

"Chaos kick!"Alexandra hissed and her leg shot up upper cutting the thing in the jaw making it fly out of the window.

"Crap that thing will lead others back here!"Author said and wildly looking around.

"lol hi lover!1111"a banshee screech came to show another gogo eyeing Alexandra who paled in disgust.

"MEET AT THE TEMPLE SCATTER!"Holly shouted and ran out the back door with Claw and Blade.

"YUKI TIME TO GO!"Author shouted and a femine boy ran out in a kimono, red hair, wide aqua blue eyes.

With that Author ran out of the house followed by Yuki, Alexandra, Red Crow and Nightmare.

*1 hour later*

Author was panting on the ground out of breath, Alexandra was scouting to see if it was clear, Red Crow sat down along with Nightmare.

"Just how did they get to our dimension?weren't they inside the lower one?"Red Crow asked as she sighed.

"Well its a good thing we're safe for now I hope"Nightmare said, they sat in a field of tall grass about Shad's height if he were there.

"I think they probably took over the temple"a soft voice came from Yuki.

"Hmm?oh yeah guys this is my newest character Yuki Lee, hes a Gary Stu or something the one I told you about, hes based off of Ran from this yaoi show can't remember the name...oh yeah Sukisho!"Author said.

(Heres the . he looks like this but red hair and aqua eyes and paler)

"Hes married to Ganta my cousin's character, anyways its okay Yuki is the good Mary Sue"Author said patting Yuki's head.

"Oh so your part of a yaoi couple?!"Red Crow asked smiling brightly at Yuki.

"Anyways we need to be prepared if the temple is taken over we need weapons"Nightmare said and Author's eyes gleamed in interest, the three took out notebooks, Red Crow had butterfly design like on her fanfiction profile with a silver back ground, Nightmare's was a black background with a chinese tattoo dragon of red on it, Author's was dark blue background with YAOI on the front and also NARUTO and SEBASTIAN.(An:...don't ask my cousin and I have a gig of calling each other names like Sebastian and Grell or Naruto and Sasuke on Facebook...don't ask why...-.-0)

"?"Red Crow and Nightmare blinked the ? over they're heads.

"Don't asked"Author said with a -.- expression on her face, they pulled out one Red Crow a pencile, two Nightmare a pen and three Author a mechanical pencil, they began to write and as they finished the page they wrote on glowed and racks of guns and weapons appeared.

Author walked over and her outfit changed to reveal baggy army camofloge jeans, black belt, a black tank top on with a army hat on her head,with tan army boots on, black war pain on her face, she yanked out a machine gum and turned.

Red Crow was in army camofloge shorts, black army boots, a belly cut tan tank top on, a bandanna holding her highlighted hair back cow patterned and had black fingerless gloves on.

Nightmare had his usual attire but a black seargent army hat on and sun glasses.

"Lets kick some butt guys"Red Crow said grabbing a grenade as they started to pack up on guns also writing many war machines to come too.

**Done!all good better then the first!also Red Crow...hug?*chibi eyes appear* REVIEW!EPIC WAR SCENE COMING YOUR WAY!**


End file.
